Kingdom Hearts High
by fiercepotato
Summary: This is mainly about Roxas and Namine and there sophomores in high school. If you like romance and fan fiction about Roxas Namine then you'll probably like this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The first day of school. _Thought Roxas as he walked through the hallways of his school.

This year Roxas and his friends were sophomores.

He was distracted in thought when he ran into somebody. Roxas looked up to see who. It was some girl he had never met before. But he thought she was pretty.

"Oh sorry. I'm Namine." She said blushing.

"Its alright, I'm Roxas" He said smiling.

"I'm new here." Namine replied.

"Kool" He said back.

"Well I gotta go get my dorm room key for the front counter." She replied.

"Alright see ya around." Roxas said smiling.

And Namine walked past him towards the front counter.

_Ok. I got to go find my dorm room. It's number 427. _He thought.

Roxas walked around until he found the dorm 427. Then he found it. It was on the second floor of the school.

He pulled his dorm key out of his book bag and slid it into the keyhole. When he walked in he saw his best friend, Sora, unpacking his stuff on one of the beds.

"Hey man." Roxas said to him. Sora turned around.

"Oh hey Roxas looks like were roommates this year." Sora replied.

"Sweet." Roxas said back.

"Do you mind if I take this bed?" asked Sora.

"Nope. Besides mines closer to the TV." Roxas answered laughing.

"True but mines closer to the bathroom." Sora said.

"Okay. Anyway have you seen any of the others around?" Roxas asked. The other meaning their other friends Riku, Kairi, Pence, and Olette.

"No have you?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Roxas said back.

"Hey look at these room. These are a lot nicer than last year." Sora said to Roxas.

"Yeah they are." Roxas replied looking around the room. Roxas saw two beds, a TV, a closet, two dressers, and a bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink.

"So you ready for a new year?" asked Sora.

"No not really." Replied Roxas.

"Me neither but at least we get today off to unpack and what not." Sora said looking at the bright side.

"Yeah speaking of unpacking I better get started unpacking." Roxas said.

Roxas grabbed his suitcase off the ground and setting it on his bed. He opened and pulled out his shirt and put them in the second drawer of his dresser. Then he put his pants and shorts in the third drawer of the dresser and then his socks and boxers went in the top drawer. There was still one drawer empty since he didn't really have "night clothes" that he slept in. Next he closed the drawers and grabbed his book bag and skateboard. He set his skateboard against the end of his bed. And in his book bag he had stuff like a toothbrush and toothpaste and stuff like that he out all of it in the bathroom on the sink counter.

"Ah. Finally done unpacking." Said Roxas to Sora who was just sitting on his bed doing nothing.

"Okay now that you're done what do you want to do on our free day?" asked Sora.

"I don't know" Roxas replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_So now that you're done unpacking what do you want to do today?" asked Sora._

"_I don't know." Roxas replied._

"Well let's try and-" Roxas got cut off by a knock at the door.

He got up to se who it was opened the door and saw his friends standing there and the girl he bumped into earlier was standing with Kiari.

"Hey guys how'd you find out what dorm number we were?" Roxas asked them.

"We asked the front desk. Duh." Said Kairi.

"Well come in." Roxas said to them and they walked into the dorm room.

Sora stood up and started talking with Pence and Riku.

"Oh Roxas we'd like you to meet Namine." Said Olette in her usual quiet voice.

"Yeah we accidentally bumped into each other in hallway earlier." Roxas replied.

"We met her at the front counter and she's our room mates" said Kairi.

"Wait you mean you three share one dorm room?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but it has three beds." Said Olette walking over to Riku, Sora, and Pence to see what they were talking about.

"I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machine in the hall. Either of you want one?" asked Kairi.

"No." we both said at the same time.

"Okay." She said and left.

"So Namine what do you like to do?" asked Roxas trying to make conversation.

"Um mainly draw and I like just walking around and exploring new places. You?" answered Namine.

"I like to skateboard mostly." He replied.

"Oh cool. I can't even stand on a skateboard." She said laughing and blushing. Then Kairi came back in and walked over to us.

"Does anyone know what were going to do today?" Kairi asked us.

"No ask them if they have any ideas." Roxas said while pointing to the rest of the gang.

"Okay let's go see." She answered back. They walked over to everyone and asked them.

"Well we were thinking the park or downtown." Said Sora.

"Let's take a vote." Suggested Olette.

"Okay." They all said.

"Who wants to go downtown?" asked Riku. Olette, Riku, and Kairi rose their hands.

"I guess that mean downtown it is." Said Pence.

"I'll drive!" said Kairi.

"Okay." Roxsa said.

"Great. Let's go." Said Sora.

XxXxXxX

They all got out of Kairi's car and onto the sidewalk.

"What shop do we want to go in first?" asked Pence.

"Let's go in the jewelry shop." said Kairi.

"Yeah." Agreed Olette.

"No the sports shop." Said Roxas.

"Yeah." Said Pence, Riku, and Sora.

"Fine. You guys win." Said Olette.

"Wait let's have Namine say what we do." Suggested Sora.

"Okay. What do you want to do Namine?" asked Roxas.

"Ummm I don't really care what we do." Namine said.

"Come on Namie just pick a store." Said Kairi whining.

"Okay let's go in the… jewelry shop."

"Yay!" yelled Olette.

"Aww man." Riku complained. They walked into the jewelry shop one by one. The boys just waited by the door listening to the girls ooh and ahh at every piece of jewelry they saw. A little later they came out with a bag.

"Wanna see what we got?" asked Olette.

"Sure." Said Riku.

"I got this necklace." Said Kairi holding up a necklace with red stones on it.

"Olette got this." Kairi said holding up an orange bracelet.

"And Namine got this." Kairi holding up a white pair of earrings.

"Cool." All the guys said enthusiastically.

"Where to next?" asked Namine.

"We get to pick." Said Sora.

"Fine. Where to?" said Olette.

"Sports shop." Roxas said.

"Yeah finally." Said Riku. They all walked into the sports shop. Roxas and Pence went over to the skateboarding section and Sora and Riku went to the check out baseball stuff. While the girls sat on a bench inside the store talking.

XxXxXxX

About a half hour later the guys turned around from the counter and Roxas was carrying a bag.

"So what did you guys get?" asked Kairi.

"Let's see. I got skateboard wheels, Pence got nothing, and Sora and Riku got some baseballs." Said Roxas.

"Cool." Said Namine.

"We should head back to school and hang out there." Said Pence.

"Yeah." The girls agreed. They left the store walked to Kairi's car and got in. A few minutes later they arrived back at the school. Once they were in the dorm room Roxas said he was gonna go out front and skate. So he walked out of the room and to the stairs. He walked down the stairs and the front door. He dropped his skateboard on the floor and jumped onto it. He rode towards a bench then ollied up and grinded it. Then hopped off and did a kickflip then landed. Next he rode straight then started a manual then ollied again did a 360 and landed it. Suddenly someone started clapping, Roxas turned around and saw Namine standing there.

"Oh." Roxas said blushing.

"Your really good." She said to him.

"Thanks." He replied walking over to the bench he grinded. "So why aren't you in there with them?"

"I wanted some fresh air." She answered walking over to the bench and sitting on it.

"Oh." Roxas said again. "You don't talk much."

"I know I'm not the talkative type like Kairi." She answered giggling a little.

"I don't think anyone is as talkative as Kairi." Said Roxas with a little chuckle.

"Yeah. Well we should head back to the dorm room." Said Namine.

"Yeah. Let's go." Roxas replied while standing up and grabbing his board. They walked back to the dorm in silence. When they got to the dorm room Roxas got out his key, put it in the hole, and opened the door.

"Ladies first." Said Roxas standing against the door. Namine smiled and walked in then Roxas walked in and closed the door behind.

"Hello again." Said Olette walking up to them. "Uh Namie we were going to head back to the dorm room and call it a night. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Namine answered back. All three girls left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Hello again." Said Olette walking up to them. "Uh Namie we were going to head back to the dorm room and call it a night. Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah I'm coming." Namine answered back. All three girls left the room._

"Hey Roxas what do you want to do for the rest of day since its only 2:30?" asked Sora when the girls were gone.

"I don't know what do you want to do Riku?" Roxas asked.

"I don't care." He replied. "What about you Pence?"

"I could care less." Pence said.

"God does this boredom end!" yelled Sora. They all laughed at Sora as he acted like he was going crazy.

"What about if we go to the skate park?" Pence suggested.

"Sure." Sora and Riku said together.

"You guys go ahead I don't think I wanna go today." Roxas said to them.

"Okay we'll see ya in about two hours then." Said Riku.

"Later." Sora said as he opened the door. And then they left. A few minutes later Roxas unlocked the door and went to the front counter.

"Um can you tell me what room number Kairi. Olette, and Namine's dorm room is?" Roxas asked the girl at the front counter.

"Yes one second please, sir." She answered back in a kind voice.

"Okay." Roxas replied. The girl turned around and walked through a doorway behind her. Roxas could see her looking at a piece of paper.

"They are in dorm number 356 on the second floor." She said when she came out of the back room.

"Okay. Thank you." Roxas said but the girl didn't hear him. Roxas walked back up the stairs looking for room 356. It took him a few minutes but he found room 456. He walked to it slowly and knocked on the door. He heard them talking then the door opened. He saw Namine standing there smiling.

"Hey." Roxas said.

"Hi." She answered back quietly.

"I was wondering…" he said no knowing how to start it off.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park… with me." He said blushing. "Not as a date just as friends."

Namine started blushing madly.

"Um…sure just let me get my shoes. One second." She answered quietly with cherry red cheeks. She closed the door and he heard talking.

"_Who was it?" _he heard Kairi ask.

"_It was Roxas." _he heard Namine answer.

"_What does Roxas want?"_ Olette asked.

"_He asked me if I wanted to go to the park." _Namine said sounding excited.

"_Are you serious?! Roxas asked you out!" _yelled Kairi sounding happy.

"_Yes but he said just a friends thing." _Namine said sounding even more excited.

"_All guys say that when their into you. And do you like him?"_ asked Olette.

There was no reply Roxas figured she must've nodded, shrugged or shook her head. Roxas couldn't from smiling.

_God I hope she likes me. _Roxas thought.

Then the door opened slowly and their stood Namine.

XxXxXxX

They arrived at the park in about a few minutes and the car ride was silent. Roxas got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Namine.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"So here we are." Said Roxas.

They walked around talking for a few minutes then they passed an ice cream stand.

"Do you want any ice cream?" Asked Roxas pointing at the ice cream stand.

"Sure." She replied blushing a little. They walked over to the stand.

"What do you want." Asked the old bored looking worker at the stand.

"Two of the sea salt ice cream bars, please." Said Roxas.

"Here you go." Said the worker handing them the two ice cream bars.

"Thank you." Said Roxas. The guy grunted in reply.

"Oh did you want of these. These are my ice cream bars get your own. Just kidding." Said Roxas handing Namine her ice cream bar.

'Thanks Roxas." She said with a little tint of blush on her cheeks.

"No problem. I got loads of cash anyway." He said chuckling a little. "Do you wanna sit and eat?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said. They walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Thanks again for the ice cream." Namine said.

"Like I said no problem I got lots of cash." He replied.

"That's not the point." She said laughing. They finished eating them threw away the sticks and kept walking. They walked for about five minutes. They started walking into the section that had shops. Roxas saw a jewelry shop and stopped. He told Namine to sit on the bench in front of the shop. So she did. Roxas walked up to the little stand tht sold jewelry. He looked at all the stuff on the hooks and shelfs. He saw a necklace with white gems on it. He grabbed it, paid for it, and walked over to Namine.

"Close your eyes tight." He said when he got to the bench. She closed them tightly wondering what was going on.

"Now open them." He said. She opened her eyes and saw Roxas with the necklace.

"I love it." Namine said.

"Well it's for you." Roxas said smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said. She jumped up and started hugging him tightly. Roxas hugged her back then they separated both red with embarrassment. Roxas looked at his watch it was already 4:00.

"Well we should back to the school." Roxas said. Namine nodded in reply. They walked to the car in silence.

XxXxXxX

They got back to the school and walked in. Roxas walked Namine to her room since it was on the way to his room. They walked to her dorm room door.

"Thanks again. I had loads of fun today." She said smiling. "And thanks again for the necklace."

"Your welcome." Roxas replied. Namine turned around, opened the door, and then walked into her room. Roxas walked to his room. He opened the door and saw Sora sitting there.

"Where were you?" asked Sora when Roxas was in the room.

"No where." Roxas answered looking away.

"Uh-huh sure." He said looking back at the TV.

"So are we going anywhere else today or just staying here?" Roxas asked Sora trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm staying here your free to go anywhere I don't really care." Sora replied.

"Okay well I'm gonna go outside and skate." Roxas said grabbing his skateboard. He opened the door and left. Roxas walked outside and when he got outside he saw Namine sitting on a bench.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing just some alone time." She replied smiling at the blonde boy.

"Oh if you wanna be alone I'll go skate one the other side of the school doesn't matter to me." He said to her.

"No it's fine I don't mind." She replied still smiling at him.

"Alright." He said jumping on his skateboard. He rode toward the curb ollied and nosegrinded then kickflipped off of the curb. Namine started clapping. He rode toward the wall ollied and did a wallride. Namine clapped again. He rode towards the curb again but he ollied to soon and slipped off and his head slammed into the curb.

"Oh my god!" are you alright yelled Namine running over to the injured Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_He rode towards the curb again but he ollied to soon and slipped off and his head slammed into the curb._

"_Oh my god!" are you alright yelled Namine running over to the injured Roxas._

Roxas just layed there holding his head. Namine ran inside.

"Please I need to use your phone my friend is injured!" shouted Namine at the girl at the front counter.

"Here." Said the girl quickly. Namine picked up the phone and furiously typed in 911.

"Hello." She said in the phone panicky.

"Yes what is it." The girl on the other end said patiently.

"My friend has hit his head and we need an ambulance." Namine answered back.

"Okay where are you." Asked the other end.

"Destiny Island High." Said Namine frantically.

"Okay stay calm an ambulance is on its way." Said the girl.

"Thank you." Said Namine as she slammed the phone down. She ran back outside next to Roxas but he hadn't moved. A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up to the high school with the sirens blasting. People in uniforms came out of the back with a stretcher thing in their hands. They picked up Roxas who started wiggling when they touched him but he didn't open his eyes. They lifted Roxas up and put him on this table is bed thing in the back. Before they closed the door Namine said. "Can I ride in the back with him?"

"Were you here when this happened?" asked one of the guys.

"Yes." Answered Namine.

"Then get in." he replied. Namine jumped in next to Roxas who was passed out on the stretcher. Namine grabbed his hand tightly and tears started coming out of her eyes. She pulled herself together. She stood there holding onto Roxas's hand until they arrived at the hospital. She let go when the guys opened the back door and told her to get out so they could get in and get him. She walked with them as they took him into this room. Then they said she had to wait out in the hall while he got his stitches.

XxXxXxX

She waited outside in the hallway for about ten or fifteen minutes then she saw all her friends. Sora, Riku, Pence, Olette, and Kairi walked up to her.

"How'd you guys find out about Roxas?" Namine asked them.

"We heard the sirens and came down to the front counter and asked what happened." Explained Pence.

"Oh well. Roxas is getting his stitches right now. Then he gonna have to stay in a hospital room until tomorrow morning but he should be awake by then." Namine told her group of friends.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Roxas is my friend and I'm staying here until he wakes up." Said Sora since Roxas and Sora had been friends since forever.

"Me to." Said Namine.

"And me." Said Riku as Pence nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget us." Said Olette pointing to her and Kairi. Then the door to the room that Roxas was in opened and a guy walked out. He looked up the group then walked over to them.

"Are you kid's Roxas Hiyami's friends?" asked the guy.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Okay. Well we gave him some sleep pills so he's asleep at the moment but were gonna take him to a hospital room. Are you guys gonna stay with him in the room?" the man said to them.

"Yep." Said Kairi.

Ok well follow me to the room he's gonna be in." said the man walking down the hallway. The followed him a little ways down the hallway then he stopped at the door. He turned towards it and he opened it. He walked in and they followed. Inside the room it was all white even the bed was white. There was a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink, a twin sized bed, a TV in the corner of the walls high up, there was an end table next to the bed with a remote on it, and the were three arm chairs most likely for visitors.

"Here we are." the man said . "Make yourselves at home and We'll bring Roxas in, in a few minutes. Oh and a nurse will come in every so often to see if he's awake."

He left closing the door behind him as he left the room. Namine sat in the nearest chair and then Kairi and Olette sat in the other two chairs. Sora, Riku, and Pence just sat on the ground with their backs against the walls. A few minutes later a man came in actually carrying Roxas who was sound asleep not even moving and put him on the bed. Then he just left without saying anything to them.

XxXxXxX

Roxas opened his eyes looking at the ceiling. Then he shot up realizing he wasn't in the dorm room. He looked around at all his friends who were fast asleep.

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt?_ And a million other questions popped in Roxas's head. Just then the door opened and lady walked in.

"Ah I see your finally awake." Said the lady in a kind voice.

"Where am I?" asked Roxas.

"Your in the hospital. Apparently you were skateboarding hit your head." She replied.

"Will I be okay for the first day of school tomorrow or today. Yeah what time is it?" Roxas answered.

"It's 2 a.m." she told him looking at her watch.

"Can I go home if I wake my friends up?" Roxas asked the lady.

"Um probably but let me check with the front desk." The woman responded as she left. A few minutes she returned.

"Yes they say you are able to leave whenever. So yes go ahead." She said and turned around and left thinking that she was done. Roxas slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Namine tapped her and she woke up.

"Hey your awake." She whispered.

"Yeah I'm gonna wake you guys up so I can leave." He whispered back chuckling.

"Okay I'll help." She said. She got up and they walked around the room waking them up telling them they were going to leave.

XxXxXxX

They all drove back in the same car (squished up really tight) to the school. They sleepily walked to their dorm rooms. They opened the dorm room doors, shut them, and then they all immediately got in bed turned off their lights and went to sleep not wanting to wake up to the first day of school. But sadly they all had to eventually.

_Hey to anybody who reads these (if anyone reads these) I'd really like some reviews So far I've only got one so far (thank you) so please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_They all drove back in the same car (squished up really tight) to the school. They sleepily walked to their dorm rooms. They opened the dorm room doors, shut them, and then they all immediately got in bed turned off their lights and went to sleep not wanting to wake up to the first day of school. But sadly they all had to eventually._

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas." said Sora getting louder each time he said it.

"What!" yelled Roxas shooting up in the air and hitting Sora in the head.

"Get up it the first day of school get ready before your late." Sora answered holding his head.

"Oh dangit." Roxas said jumping up running over to his dresser. He grabbed a shirt, his boxers, and a pair of jeans. He ripped off the shirt he slept in and replaced it with the other shirt he picked out of his dresser.

"Whoa dude if you plan on taking your boxers off while I'm in here then I'm leaving the room." Sora said to Roxas.

"Fine." Roxas replied grabbing his boxers and pants and running into the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

A few minutes later Roxas came out of the bathroom with his clothes on.

"You ready to go to our first class?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah. What's your first class?" Sora answered back.

"Mine's history you?"Roxas said with his class schedule in his hand.

"Oh I got science as my first class." Sora replied. Then they left the room and went to the third floor where all the classes for that year was. Sora and Roxas split up and headed for their first class.

XxXxXxX

When Roxas walked in the room he realized he was one of the last to arrive.

"Well mister Roxas were you planning on joining us today?" asked the teacher in an irritated voice.

"Sorry sir." Roxas replied.

"Well you can take a seat next to Namine and try to get on time today." The teacher replied turning back to the chalk board. As Roxas walked back to his seat(happier that Namine was in his class) he realized that Namine was his only friend in history class. He sat down in his seat and got out his history and one of his notebooks. He ripped a little piece of paper of the corner of a sheet in his notebook. He got out a pencil and started writing a note to Namine. Once he was done writing he folded it into a tiny paper football and flicked over to Namine's desk. Namine saw the note land in the middle of her history book. She picked it up looked at Roxas who was reading something in his history book. She unfolded it and saw a note. It read:

_Hey can you believe none of the others are in this class._

_-Roxas_

When she was done she ripped out a bigger piece of paper wrote a response. And she flicked it over to Roxas's desk. Roxas saw it land and picked it up off of his desk and unfolded the piece of paper. He saw a neatly written note on the unfolded paper. On the paper was written:

_I know seriously what are your other classes_

_-Namine_

Roxas thought a moment then wrote in the order they were on his schedule. He flicked he note over to Namine's desk again. Namine grabbed the note and it said:

_Well after this I have math, science, lunch, geography, then either art or gym._

_-Roxas_

Namine thought of what classes she had next then wrote them down on the back of Roxas's note and flicked it over to him. It hit Roxas in the head that made look over at Namine who start blushing. Roxas bent down picked up the note and unfolded it. The note said:

_After this class I have math, geography, lunch, science, and then art._

_-Namine_

Roxas read surprised that she had two classes depending on whether or not he wanted to take art or gym. Roxas decided that he should respond beside he wanted to know what the teacher was talking about. He wrote down the question on a different piece of paper. Then he folded it into a square this time and flicked it over to her desk. This note landed in Namine lap. She looked down and saw it sitting there. She grabbed it and started reading it.

_Cool but I don't know if I'm gonna take gym or art._

_P.S. do you have any idea what the teachers talking about_

_-Roxas_

Namine laughed a little at the big question mark he put. Then she wrote down what she thought the teacher was talking about. But this time she threw to his desk. Roxas picked up the note and read it.

_I'm not sure what he's talking about I think something to do with Abraham Lincoln._

_-Roxas_

Roxas laughed in his head at her answer. For the rest of the class Roxas just totally spaced out. When the bell rang for them to get to their next classes Roxas kind of jumped in surprise. Roxas walked out of the room by himself since Namine had already left. He walked down the hallway until he got to his locker he opened and put his history book away and got out his math book, his science book, and two notebooks in case they had to copy down. Roxas walked down the crowded hallway to math class hoping at least one of his friends were in his math class since he knew Namine wasn't. He finally go to the classroom and realized he wasn't late for once there were only like four people in class so far which meant he could sit anywhere. He walked over to a desk in the backroom and looked around the classroom at the people in the math class. He didn't one of his friends then he looked up to the door as he saw Sora walk into the room.

_Finally_. Thought Roxas. Sora saw Roxas and walked over to his desk.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" asked Sora being stupid.

"Whatever." Roxas said rolling his eyes at him. Sora smiled and sat in the desk next to Roxas's desk.

"So what other classes do you have after this?" asked Sora.

"After this I have science, then lunch, and after that I haven't decided between art or gym." Roxas replied. "What classes do you have?"

"Um let's see after this is history then lunch and then gym." Sora answered. "You should do art as your option."

"Why?" asked Roxas with a question look.

"Two reasons. One the gym teacher has anger issues and two because Namine's taking art as her option." Sora responded chuckling.

"Hey! I don't like Namine!" Roxas yelled at Sora.

"Then why did you ask her out?" asked Sora questioningly. Roxas started blushing.

"It was a friend's thing and who told you." Roxas said still a little red.

"Kairi told me, but I didn't tell the guys." Sora said to Roxas.

"Why didn't you tell them?" asked Roxas.

"Cause I didn't want to embarrass you that much." Sora said. But before Roxas could say thanks the math teacher walked into the room.

XxXxXxX

Before Roxas knew it, it was already time for lunch. He put his things in his locker and walked into the cafeteria. He grabbed a plastic tray and put his food on it. When he was done getting food he walked out into the eating part of the cafeteria. He looked around for his friends then he saw them all sitting together. He walked over to them and sat between Pence and Sora. Riku was next to Pence and the girls were on the side of the table facing them. Roxas hardly said anything during lunch except laugh at the occasion joke or something. He was to busy thinking whether he was going to go to art or gym. By the end of lunch he had finally decided he would go to art. When they were done eating the put their trays away and walked out of the cafeteria. They split up into groups depending on what their option class was. Sora and Riku headed towards the gym while Pence, Namine, and Roxas headed to the art room and Olette and Kairi headed for Japanese class.

XxXxXxX

When Roxas, Namine, and Pence got to the art room they were surprised by how small the class was there were only 5 people in the class and three of those people were them. They walked in and sat in the seats that were left.

"Okay today's assignment is an easy one if you like drawing." The teacher said once they sat down in their seats.

_Well it should be fairly easy._ Roxas thought to himself.

"Today's drawing assignment is to draw some type of scenery. There's a pad of paper in front of you now I'd like you to find any spot in the room and you can sit there." The teacher informed. Everyone got up. Namine walked over to one of the corners and sat down with her pad and started drawing. Roxas sat all the way across the room from her with his back against a wall. And Pence sat against a projecter. Everyone was drawing and being quiet so they could concentrate on their pictures. About halfway through class Roxas looked up and saw Namine looking at him. He held up his picture and frowned to him his picture was a sad drawing of a skate park. But Namne looked surprised. She loved the detail. She held up hers and Roxas was shocked at how good it was, it was a picture that looked exactly like the park.

"Okay now that everyone's done drawing I'd like you to give me your pads and you can leave and got to your lockers or dorms." Said the teacher when everyone had put there pencils down. They got up and gave them their pads and left. Namine was talking to the teacher when he left the room. He walked down to the second floor and found his room in no time. He got out his and unlocked the door. When he walked in he was shocked by what he saw. He saw Sora and Kairi kissing on Sora's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_He walked down to the second floor and found his room in no time. He got out his key_ _and unlocked the door. When he walked in he was shocked by what he saw. He saw Sora and Kairi kissing on Sora's bed._

"What's going on?" asked Roxas when he collected his thoughts.

"Huh" said Sora not even looking. Then he realized it was Roxas's voice shot his head (and lips) from Kairi to the confused boy in front of him.

"Oh uh hey Roxas" Sora said in a low tone while his turned red by the second.

"Were you guys kissing?" asked Roxas as he looked from the embarrassed Sora to Kairi who was looking just as red as Sora.

"Well um guys I gotta go to my dorm." Said Kairi in a shy voice. Kairi got up from the bed and walked past them and out the still opened door. When Kairi left and walked down the hall Roxas closed the door and turned back towards Sora.

"What were you guys doing exactly?" asked Roxas raising an eye brow.

"Well let's see me and Kairi are kinda going out you know boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Sora turning even redder.

"Aw man you finally got the guts." Roxas said standing up hi fiving Sora.

"So who are you doing with Namine?" asked Sora trying to change the subject of him and Kairi.

"Ok I guess I think I'm gonna ask her out again today. Where do you think I should ask her out to tonight?" said Roxas blushing a little.

"Let's see I think you should just ask her if she wants to take a walk." Said Sora.

"Yeah that's a good a idea. I'm going to go change then I'll go over to her dorm and ask her." Roxas replied walking over to his dresser and pulling out clothes.

XxXxXxX

A few minutes later Roxas had gotten dressed and brushed his teeth again(which Sora laughed at) and he was ready to go. Roxas slipped on his shoes, said bye to Sora, and walked out the door. He closed his dorm room door behind him and started walking down the hallway towards Namine's dorm room. When he finally found her dorm number he knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later Olette opened the door.

"Oh hey Roxas what's up?" asked the girl in the doorway.

"Is Namine here?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah one second." Said Olette. Another few seconds later Namine came to the door.

"Oh hey Roxas." Said Namine happily.

"Hey, I was wondering… do you wanna go for a walk?" asked the shy boy.

"Sure just let me get my shoes." Namne replied. She closed door and a few minutes later she came back out.

"Where are we going walking?" asked Namine.

"Wherever we can just walk around the school gates." Replied Roxas.

"Okay." Namine said smiling. They walked down the hallway and out of the school in silence. They stepped on the sidewalk and turned the corner.

"Namine it's going to take a lot to say this but…" Roxas's voice trailed.

"But…?" said Namine with a questioning look.

"I really like-" Roxas was interrupted when he heard Pence calling his name. Pence walked up to them.

"Dude I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Pence said.

"No your not but it would kind of nice if you could just go up to the room," Roxas in an irritated voice.

"Alright whatever you say, sire," said Pence walking away.

Roxas and Namine walked out of the school gate then turned a corner and started walking on the sidewalk.

"Anyway you were saying?" asked Namine even more curious.

"Okay here it goes. Namine I really like you," said Roxas as his cheeks turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"A-and if you don't like _like_ me I'm fine with it," said Roxas who not only wanted an answer needed an answer. But Namine just stood there shocked and thinking what to say. She knew deep down that she liked him a lot to but she just couldn't get herself to say it to him. So she just kept walking.

"Namine ? Are you okay? You can go back inside if you'd like," say Roxas knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Namine turned around and walked back inside the school. Leaving Roxas standing on the sidewalk alone.

**IN NAMINE'S ROOM**

"So how was your walk with Roxas?" asked Kairi when Namine walked into the room.

"He told me he liked me," said Namine still kind of surprised.

"We all like you here that's why were friends," Kairi said.

"No he said he like liked me," Namine replied.

"Oh my god! You told him you like him the right?" said Olette shocked.

"No I didn't tell him I just left," said Namine sadly knowing she should've told him the truth.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" yelled Kairi.

"I was nervous," Namine responded climbing onto her bed.

"Now he's going to think you don't like him!" Olette said joining in on the yelling.

"You have to tell him tomorrow that you like like him to," said Kairi starting to use her regular, non yelling, voice again.

"Tomorrow?" asked Namine swallowing hard.

"Yes or there won't be any hope for you guys being in a relationship," Olette agreed.

"Okay fine I'll do it," said Namine, "But what if he says no?"

"He won't trust me," said Kairi as Olette nodded in a agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chapter 7

_Okay fine I'll do it," said Namine, "But what if he says no?"_

"_He won't trust me," said Kairi as Olette nodded in agreement._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Roxas's hand slammed down on the off button on his alarm clock. He opened his eye's to see Sora taking off the other days shirt and putting on another one.

"How do you get up so early?!" he asked the boy who was already grabbing his school books.

"I don't know I set my alarm for five thirty so I'm up for like half and hour before you." The other boy replied.

"I see," said Roxas getting out of bed and walking over to his dresser to get his clothes.

"Oh by the way you never told me about your little walk with Namine last night," Sora said trying to get some information out of Roxas.

"Well… we _were_ going to walk around the school gates," Roxas started

"Were?" asked Sora with a questioning look on his face.

"Well we didn't actually get to the walking because when got to the sidewalk that's kind of when I told her I liked her…" Roxas told Sora with his voice trailing off in the end.

"What did she say?" asked Sora.

"She didn't really answer she kind of just… ran off into the school," Roxas said finishing up the whole explanation of his _walk_ with Namine.

"I see. Well if I know Kairi and Olette then they probably found out what happened on your walk helped Namine think of her answer. She'll probably will tell you and if she does like you then she's probably a least a little embarrassed to tell you," told Roxas trying to give him a little bit of support. During this whole conversation Roxas had gotten dressed and gotten his books.

"Alright I'll tell you later if Namine gives me an answer," Said Roxas as they were heading out the door to their classes.

XxXxXxXxX

Roxas walked into his first period there were only four other students in there already and Namine wasn't one of them. Namine walked in right as class was about to start. Roxas felt embarrassed as Namine looked up at him when she was walking to her seat. The whole entire class time neither of them looked at each, said anything to each other, and he didn't get a single note from Namine and he didn't dare send her note at risk of feeling embarrassed in front of her. When the dismissal bell rang Namine shot up and practically ran out of the classroom door. Roxas slowly walked into his second class of the day. When he got into the classroom he saw Sora was already in the room. Roxas walked over to his seat next to Sora and sat down.

"So did Namine answer you yet?" asked Roxas's best friend.

"No did Kairi or Olette say anything to you about her answer?" asked Roxas hoping the answer wouldn't be a no.

"Kairi said that Namine was distracted all night but never told either of them her answer," answered Sora. Roxas nodded back in agreement as the class started. Roxas was zoned out all class and didn't see the four notes Sora flicked over to him that asked him if he was okay until the end of class when the bell rang. Roxas scooped the notes off his desk into the tras hcan then left the room and walked to the lunchroom. When he got his lunch and sat down at the lunch table Namine wasn't there. Namine was gone all lunch and Roxas didn't talk to anyone at lunch. He suffered through his classes until the end of the day bell rang. He still hadn't got an answer from Namine. Once he left his last class he half fast walked and ran to his dorm room. When he got into his room Sora was already there. Roxas told him that he hadn't gotten an answer from Namine and that she ignored him all day long. Once he was done explaining the Namine situation he layed down on his bed just staring at the ceiling above him. Eventually he dozed accidentally. He woke up about half an hour later because someone was knocking on the door softly. When he sat up he realized Sora wasn't in the room.

_"Must be with Kari," _he thought to himeself.

Roxas sat up and slowly walked to the door. When he reached the door he saw Namine and immediately started blushing. He also noticed her cheeks had a slight hue of pink on them.

"I was wondering if you could talk for a second?" Namine said in a very low voice almost a whisper.

"Sure do you want to come in or do you want to go outside?" Roxas replied.

"I don't care it's up to you," Namine said a little louder obviously getting less nervous standing in the doorway.

"Alright well if you don't mind walking I can go get my shoes," Roxas said noticing that his cheeks were losing color.

"Okay that's fine by me," the girl replied in her regular voice without blushing.

"Alright I'll be out in a few seconds just let me get my shoes on," Roxas responded.

He closed the door when he realized she wasn't going to say anything back to him. A minute later he came back out with his shoes on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Roxas when they were outside the school gate and on the sidewalk.

"Well I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday and I-I….."Namines voice trailed away as her cheeks turned the reddest she's ever seen them before.

"You….?" Asked Roxas wanting to hear her hopefully say that she liked him back.

"I……," her voice trailed of again and she thought she might never be able to tell him how she really felt about him.

**This chapter was really boring for me about I hoped you enjoyed the story and cliffhanger!! : D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Chapter 8

Roxas was standing there waiting for Namine to just spit out what she was trying to say and he could tell she wasn't succeeding at it. He was hoping that she would say that she liked him he was repeating her say it over and over in his head.

"Look Roxas I like you a lot but…….." Namine stopped.

Roxas was happy and sad. Happy that she said she liked him but sad because she used the dreaded but.

"I don't think it would work out between us, but I could be wrong so just give me a few days to sort out my feelings and I'll tell you," she said. Then she turned around slowly and walked away. Roxas stood with his head tilting down looking at the floor. After a minute or two he turned around and walked back into his room. He flopped onto his bed and moaned. He laid there for about forty minutes until drifting in his dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas woke up slowly opening his eyes halfway then closing them again. Finally after arguing with himself for five minutes before he opened his eyes fully. He laid there thinking about the events that happened the night before. Suddenly he remebered his alarm didn't go off and that he didn't remember turning it on the night before. He got out of his bed and slowly turned his head towards the clock that was at the head of his bed. He saw that it was ten o' clock already. He didn't feel like going to school. But he was also feeling a little like he was about to get sick. He shook off the feeling and started to get dressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once he was done getting dressed he went over to the little desk against the wall to grab his books. Before he could get to the desk he ran into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet bowl and started to throw up his last meal. He walked out of the bathroom and lay down on his bed and realized that it was going to be a long day full of vomit. By one o' clock he was sure he had nothing left in his stomach. But he was proven wrong ten minutes when he had to run back into the bathroom. Luckily that was his last trip to the bathroom. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep realizing he was more tired then he thought. He slept until he was woken up by Sora at five o' clock. He sat up to talk to Sora.

"What was wrong with you today? I had to a can of air freshener in the bathroom to get rid of the smell," Sora questioned Roxas.

"I don't really know I got up late this morning and when I was done getting ready I just ran into the bathroom and I've been getting sick all day long," Roxas told the spiky haired boy.

"Oh, you feeling any better?" Sora asked the boy sitting on the opposite bed.

"Yeah I feel fine now. By the way did Namine talk to you today?" questioned Roxas.

"All she asked was where you were. Did she give you an answer?" Sora said.

"All she said was that she need a few days to figure out her feelings," Roxas told his friend.

"Ah I'll see if I can get Kairi to get to tell me if Namine has said anything to them about this whole situation," Sora said trying to cheer up Roxas.

"You meeting Kairi tonight?" asked Roxas curiously.

"Yeah were going to the park and get pizza or something you want to come with us?" Sora offered.

"No I'll just stay here but what time you leaving?" Roxas replied

"Were leaving in about half an hour," Sora said as he flipped on the television.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora and Roxas watched TV for about twenty minutes then started to get ready to meet Kairi. After taking five minutes to put new clothes on and a fresh layer of deodorant he left to go get Kairi even though he was five minutes early. Roxas could tell Sora was nervous but he understood since it was their real first date. After sitting on his bed watching TV for ten minutes after Sora left he decided to go skate. He grabbed his board, got his shoes on, and then went out the door. When he got outside he threw his board down jumping on it and riding away. He turned onto the sidewalk. Before he knew what was happening he crashed into somebody. He stood up and helped the person up. Once the person had stood up he realized that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And it wasn't Namine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh…hi," Roxas said to the girl who was obviously new because she was holding two suitcases.

"Hi I'm Ana," said the girl.

"I'm Roxas are you new?" Roxas asked

"Yeah I'm just on my way to get my room," Ana told the boy.

"Oh do you want me to help you with your bags?" Roxas wondered.

"If you want," said the girl quietly.

"It's no problem," Roxas said grabbing the one that looked heavier. He weighed it in his hand and realized it was heavier than it looked.

"So you skateboard?" asked the girl as they walked into the front door of the school.

"Yeah why?" asked Roxas. They walked into the school and over to the front desk.

"I always have wanted to learn how to do some of those tricks," The blonde haired girl.

"Oh. Maybe I can give you some lessons sometime," Roxas said.

"That'd be cool," said Ana turning to ask the girl at the front desk which room was hers.

"Your room is dorm number 429," said the girl at the counter a smile and handed Ana the key.

"Your room's two down from mine. Once your done unpacking you should come over and meet Sora my roommate," Roxas said hoping she would come over so he could learn more about the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

_There's nothing wrong with liking two girls. Besides Namine probably doesn't even like me._

Roxas thought to himself. They arrived at dorm room 249 Roxas handed the blonde girl the suitcase he still was holding and she unlocked the door and they both walked in with the suitcases. The rooms looked exactly except Ana didn't have a roommate like he did. She set the suitcases down on the bed farthest from them and they walked out of the dorm room. She closed the door behind her.

_Well you big dummy you just lost your chance to ask her out, if you even had one in the first place._

Roxas turned around to start to walk but he heard the dorm room door open up behind him. He saw Ana standing there.

"Ummm maybe you could give me my first lesson on the skateboard once I'm done unpacking and then afterward I could meet Sora?" Ana said in a soft tone.

"Sure do you want to help you unpack so we get start that lesson sooner?" Roxas asked nicely.

"Only if you don't mind helping I swear I won't force you into anything you don't want to do," Ana said.

"Sure it'll be fun and we'll get to learn more about each other," Roxas asked basically begging just to spend more time with the girl.

Ana opened the door almost all the way and invited Roxas to come in. Roxas walked past her into her room.

"Okay first thing is first I _have_ to hang all of my posters up," the girl said grabbing a bag.

She unzipped it and inside Roxas could tons of poster rolled up and kept together with rubber bands.

"Geez these are all of your posters… are they all band posters?" Roxas asked surprised by all of the posters.

"Mostly some of them are movies though," Ana answered.

"Oh…what are your three favorite movies?" Roxas asked curious.

"Ummm definitely Nightmare Before Christmas, Sweeney Todd, and I'm not sure about the third……what about you?" Ana said.

"I'd have to agree completely with the first two and my third choice would probably be anything else done by Tim Burton," Roxas said answering Ana's question.

"Yeah I love Tim Burton. Ummmmm what are your favorite bands?" Ana asked the boy.

"Ummm I can't list them all but I like rock, alternative, heavy metal, metal, and that type of music. I really don't like rap and hip-hop music," Roxas said.

"Whoa you like Bring Me The Horizon?" Roxas asked holding up one of the band's poster in his hands.

"Yeah they're one of my favorite bands. Oh and I agree completely about rap and hip-hop music by the way and it sounds like good music and movies," Ana replied.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After they were done hanging posters, unpacking clothes and other things, putting clothes in the closet and dresser, learning more about each other, and finding out they had a lot in common they finally headed outside. Roxas let her use his best Enjoi skateboard and he used his Habitat skateboard.

Roxas taught Ana how to turn on a skateboard and taught her more about the best ways to stay on and ride faster. He said he would teach her some tricks next time they had a skating lesson.

Roxas and Ana walked into the school each of them had a skateboard in their hands. They walked through the hallway until they got to Roxas's dorm room.

"So you wanna see if Sora is in now?" Roxas asked Ana.

"Definitely. Anything to not go into my lonely dorm room," Ana replied as Roxas turned and put the key into the door handle. They walked in and saw Sora laying on his bed watching the television.

"This is Sora and you can stick the board over there," Roxas said pointing to Sora and then pointing to the space next to the dresser.

"Sora this is my new friend and skating buddy Ana," Roxas said pointing to the girl next to him who was looking around at all of the boy's stuff and all of their posters.

"From what I see you guys listen to some pretty awesome music," Ana said to Sora and Roxas while pointing to all of the posters on the ceiling and all over their walls.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

After the group talked about school, music, movies, and various other things for awhile. Ana decided to leave after about and hour of talking which was a long time to talk for all of them but they never got bored with the topics they talked about. Before Ana left Roxas told her she could borrow his Enjoi skateboard for awhile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Soooo do you like Ana?" Sora later when Roxas getting ready for bed.

"Yeah she cool you like her?" Roxas asked back.

"You know that I meant if you like-like her," Sora asked.

"Yeah actually to be truthful I think it was love at first sight," Roxas replied admitting defeat.

"Well this is gonna be a lot harder to say then……," Sora said and then trailed off.

"What?" Roxas asked getting really curious at his friends words.

"You see…earlier Kairi stopped by and said that Namine liked you…," Sora said sighing.

"What but I don't like Namine…I like Ana now," Roxas said confused.

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. I've been EXTREMELY busy. I'll leave you with some great and wise advice………………………….LISTEN TO BRING ME THE HORIZON, DROP DEAD GOREOUS, LOVEHATEHERO,THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA, BLESSTHEFALL, AND ESCAPE THE FATE………………………..also LONG LIVE THE TV SHOW INVADER ZIM!!!!!!!**


	10. Help

**Announcement: I Need Your Help!!!**

This is a chance where you, the people who read Kingdom Hearts High, get to help me, Ryan Adams or fiercepotato98, out when it comes to how this fan fiction will come to an end. I'm talking about will Roxas end up with Ana or Namine. After you read this you MUST write a review to this chapter with who you want Roxas to be with. You can also add why. I have no intention on ending this soon, but I still need your help because I want the story to go along with what you, the fan, wants to happen. So start writing that review


	11. Addition to announcement

Addition to Previous Announcement:

In my previous announcement about you reviewing and telling me who you want Roxas to be with. I'm adding to that announcement by telling you that to get your vote out you DO NOT have to review you can e-mail me your vote. My e-mail is . The other new option is you can text me. My cell phone is 304-820-3618. Please text, e-mail, or review with a vote. Also, if you want to talk AFTER you vote I would recommend texting or e-mail. Preferably you should text me because I always have my phone on me.


	12. Congratulations!

The Votes Are In and I Have Very Good News!!

Alright I'm very happy with the amount of texts, e-mails, and reviews I got. It was mostly texts that I got. I'm not going to announce who won. I'm also not going to write away make it obvious who won (Namine or Ana). I, of course, have to let each of the relationships grow and you'll see (or read) what happens. Also, I have no intentions of ending the Kingdom Hearts High fanfiction anytime soon. This will go on for I very long time (I'm hoping).

I have more news to…I have an idea of a brand new fanfiction and I will start the new story as soon as possible. The new story isn't gonna be full on romance, it's going to have action and all of that stuff to.

This is announcement number three. I had an old fanfiction and to be honest it SUCKED. I sucked bad. So I'm gonna rewrite all of the chapters I already wrote and continue that story from there.

My second to last announcement is that right after I post this announcement I will be starting the next chapter, chapter 11 because my announcements are considered chapters, of Kingdom Hearts High. I'm REALLY upset because I get hardly any reviews on Kingdom Hearts High. To you that may not seem like a big thing, but to me it's huge I only write a chapter when I see that I have new reviews or something. To be honest I would probably stop writing fanfictions if I didn't get any or only a few reviews. So please do me a favor and if you want Kingdom Hearts High to keep being written, and any of my fanfictions all together PLEASE review. This is a message to everyone whose reading this it's not hard to write a review once you finish reading it. So please I wanna see A LOT of reviews after chapter 11 and after every single chapter! So make it happen!! It only depends on how much you like Kingdom Hearts High and how much you want it to keep being written.

My very last announcement, my neighbor and my friend Matt is starting to work on his old fanfiction, Keys to the Kingdom, again and I really want you guys to read it. The title is Keys To The Kingdom and his username is koolguy1776…. I think…. Anyway, just read his story and review it. Actually fix that read his story and review BOTH of our stories!!

-The very awesome,

Ryan Adams / fiercepotato98


	13. chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Roxas? You in there somewhere?" Sora said getting off of his bed and walking over to the frozen boy standing between their closed dorm room door and the boy's bed. This frozen boy was of course, Roxas.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Sora asked Roxas once again.

Slowly the boy started processing everything.

"Yeah, Sora I'm fine just confused," Roxas replied starting slowly but talking at a regular pace by the end of the sentence.

"Sooooo, what're you gonna do about this whole Namine and Ana situation?" a very curious Sora asked his best friend.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I thought I liked Namine, which I still do, very much, but then Ana came along and we just…clicked so well. But I don't know if I can think of Ana as anything more then a friend because I've known Namine for longer than Ana, not for a looong time but I like them both…. What do I do, Sora?" Roxas said to the brown boy standing in front of him looking very interested in this whole situation.

" I can't tell you what to do. I can help you reach a decision, but I can't think or talk for you. More importantly I can't _tell _you what your heart wants," Sora said.

" Then help me reach my decision because I need help because I don't know if I can reach one without the help of my best friend," Roxas said and his hand on Sora's shoulder.

" If that's what you want then I'm gonna stay in this room with you until we reach one," Sora said to his very confused friend.

For the rest of that night the two best friends went over everything that could be with each girl and sorting out Roxas's feelings for both of the two very beautiful girls.

**Meanwhile In the Girl's Dorm Room**

" Should I go over there and talk to Roxas?" Namine asked Kairi. They were the only two in the room at the moment.

" Why would you go talk to him? Wold you ask him out on a date?" Kairi asked just as curious about her roommates business as her boyfriend, Sora, was curious about his roommate's business.

"No! I can't ask _him_ to go out with me! That's the boy's job," Namine told the also very attractive red head sitting next to her on Namine's bed.

" Then what would you talk to him about?" Kairi asked slightly confused.

" I'm not sure. I just wanna see his face and hear his voice," Namine said with a sigh.

"Are you in love with Roxas?" Kairi asked.

" I don't know maybe…" Namine said looking at Kairi.

" Yes or no, Namine," Kairi said being surprisingly serious about what they were talking about.

"…yes….possibly…" Namine said.

" Well then you need to get up go to his room and tell him straight forward exactly how you feel about him," Kairi said in a type of pep talk type of voice.

" Why do I _have_ to tell him? Especially right now," Namine asked not certain why Kairi tell her that she needed to tell Roxas.

" Ugh, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a guy when I talk to you about this stuff," Kairi said.

Kairi looked down at the watch, which was very pretty and it was a gift from Sora, and realizing it was 6:34.

" Speaking about boys I gotta go. I'm going to the movies with Sora and the movie starts at 7:00. I'm late," Kairi said standing up and starting her pre-date rush around their dorm room. The pre-date rush was Kairi running or as Kairi said "fast walking" around the room grabbing things, setting things down, and things like that. Namine watched Kairi carefully remembering every single thing Kairi did. Kairi got up, sprayed her perfume, put socks on, changed, a quite astonishing, three times, she ran or fast walked into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth once again, she mouth washed, went to the bathroom, flushed, washed her hands, walked out of the bathroom. Her sometimes changing routine was interrupted by three knocks at their dorm room door. Kairi opened the door and got an unexpected surprise. She opened the door and saw Sora standing there with pink roses, Kairi's favorites. The unexpected surprise came when she opened the door more and saw Roxas standing next to her brown-haired boyfriend. In Roxas's hands were just plain old red roses.

"Is Namine here?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"Yes," Kairi replied quickly. Kairi turned around and looked at Namine and said, "You have a visitor.". Namine looked at her roommate with slight confusion. Namine walked up to the door and saw Roxas with the red roses.

" These are for you, Namine," Roxas said handing Namine the roses and slightly blushing.

"I thought Roxas and Namine could come to the movie with us. Is that okay with you two?" Sora said looking back and forth between the two girls standing in the doorway.

"That sounds absolutely fantastic, since Namine doesn't have any plans," Kairi said speaking for her shocked blonde friend.

" Let me go get a vase for these two bouquets," Kairi said winking at her boyfriend, Sora. Sora got the signal and spoke up.

" Let me help you," Sora said. Sora and Kairi's plan had been to leave Namine and Roxas alone for even a little bit.

" Thank you for the flowers, Roxas. They were beautiful," Namine said quietly and couldn't stop her cheeks from showing a pretty good amount of red."Ah, it's no problem," Roxas said to the blonde girl who was at least an inch and a half shorter than him.

_Part one of Mission: Find The 1 complete. _Roxas thought to himself.

"Roxas I need to tell you something that I guess I _have_ to tell you…" Namine said Louder than her first sentence but not that loud. The red on her cheeks had to have been as red as the roses she had just received.

" What? Namine you can tell me _anything_," Roxas said urging her to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

" I _think_ I l-" Namine said before she got cutoff by Kairi and Roxas walking up to them from the dorm room.

" Whose ready for a romantic comedy?" Kairi asked trying to lift some of the awkwardness between Roxas and Namine. The two boys both grunted at almost the same time. Namine didn't reply because he was busy biting her bottom lip and thinking deeply.

" Well…I am," Kairi said knowing Sora was the only one who was actually full on listening to her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas didn't pay any attention to the movie. He was to busy thinking about his "mission" and what Namine was about to say before Kairi and Sora interrupted them.

Roxas was still deep in thought when they were leaving the Movie Theater. Namine looked really distracted to. Roxas walked beside Namine while the four of them were walking towards a fast food place to eat a late dinner. The two blondes were very silent on the walk to the fast food place. Until Roxas said something.

" How did you like the movie, Namine?" Roxas asked. It was something pathetic to say, but it was still something and something was better than an awkward silence.

"It was okay, but I'm not a fan of romantic comedies," Namine told the boy.

"I don't like them either. What movies do you like?" Roxas asked sorta curious now.

" I like comedies and horror films mostly," Namine replied while looking at Roxas and trying not to trip on the rocks covering the sidewalk.

" Me too," Roxas said looking right back at the blonde named Namine walking next to him.

The night went on fairly smooth. Roxas and Namine had small talk and both realized that they had a lot in common.

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
**Roxas and Sora got back to their dorm room, after walking the girls to their rooms, at around ten o' clock at night. They talked about how much they hated the movie they had just watched and Sora made Roxas promise, not only promise but pinky promise, that he wouldn't tell Kairi that he secretly hated the movie. They, of course, talked about the Roxas, Ana, and Namine situation. After their little "talk time session" the boys watched three episodes of Scrubs, a show they thought was only okay. The boys turned off the lights at 12:30ish. Sora was asleep 10 minutes later. Roxas on the other hand didn't fall asleep until 1:37.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxas woke up the next morning with same thought in his head. He thought this at least five times a week. Roxas's first thought that morning was:

_Crap! I gotta go to school today!_

_Why didn't my alarm clock go off? _Roxas thought to himself after his first thought left his mind.

The boy looked over at his roommate and best friend Sora who was in a dead sleep. Roxas slowly turned his head to his left so he could see his small blue electronic alarm clock that sat on a small end table at the head of his bed. He saw the clock but had to focus his still sleepy eyes to red the red digits. The clock read 8:45.

_That is probably broken_ Roxas thought. He could believe what time it was. The date in the top left corner of the clock caught Roxas's eye. He turned all his attention off of the time and looked at the date which was the same print as the time but a lot smaller. The date said that it was Saturday. Roxas was a mixture of confused, happy, and a little bit of mad. He figured since it was Saturday he would get back in bed and try and sleep. He got back into his bed and turned around so he was facing the wall and his back was facing everything else in his, and Sora's, room.

Roxas laid in that position without hardly even moving. He stayed in that position for an hour and seventeen minutes. He was just laying there and snoozing and thinking, but mostly thinking. Roxas was thinking about everything. Namine, Ana, the situation, and mostly his date last night, he still didn't know if it was considered a date or not. Another main thing he was thinking about was what Namine was going to say to him before Sora and Kairi cut her off in the middle of her sentence. He was replaying her voice saying her half-finished sentence only he would add possible endings to finish her sentence.

At 10:07 a.m. Roxas got bored with snoozing and he had already done enough thinking so he turned around in his twin sized by and turned on the fairly big but _really_ big television. Roxas watched a show with a bunch of _really_ terrible music videos that he mostly tuned out for about an hour while he waited for Metal Mania to come on at eleven o' clock.

Roxas was thirty-eight minutes into Metal Mania when his lazy bum of a friend woke up from his extremely deep sleep. They both said good morning and Roxas told Sora about "school scare" earlier that morning. They sat in their beds for about another hour and watched Metal Mania.

" Wanna go get some breakfast," Sora asked while looking down at his empty stomach.

" Sure where at?" Roxas asked even though he already knew what Sora would say.

"The usual," Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

The two boys started doing their normal every morning routines. Roxas's routines was: change clothes, brush teeth, mouth wash, put on deodorant, brush his hair, put on his coat if he needed it, put on his Chucks, grab his skateboard, and wait for Sora if he wasn't already finished with his routine. That day Roxas had to wait for Sora for only eight minutes. Him and Sora walked out of their dorm room door with their boards in their hands. Side by side they walked out of the building. They dropped their skateboards onto the sidewalk at almost the say exact time. They each put one foot on their boards and started to push off of the sidewalk. Roxas and Sora rode right next to each other all the way to their favorite diner. They ate there a lot so they just referred to it as 'The Usual'. They both walked into the diner. Roxas looked at the sign that said ' Please Seat Yourself '. The boys sat in a booth across from a counter where people can also sit and eat. Roxas slowly looked around the diner at all the other people there. He kinda jumped when he saw a girl he knew walk into the diner. That girl was Ana. Their eyes locked together for a moment and Roxas waved her over. She walked over to their table.

" Sora this is Ana. Ana this is Sora." He said introducing the two people. They both said hi to each other.

" Do you wanna eat with us?" Roxas asked Ana.

"If you don't mind," She replied looking back and forth between the boys.

" I don't," Sora told the girl. Roxas also agreed that he didn't mind and scooted over in the booth and slid his cup of orange juice down on the table to make room for the girl at their table. A few minutes later a waitress came by and asked them what they wanted to eat. They, of course, told her.

XxXxXxXxX

Roxas had enjoyed his meal and being with two of his friends. Sora and Roxas had gotten their favorite thing at the diner, the French toast. Ana got just plain buttermilk pancakes. Roxas wanted to pay for the meal, but of course Sora ended up paying for everyone's food and drinks. Since Ana didn't have a skateboard the three of them walked home. On the walk back to the dorm rooms they just had small talk, like at the diner and like him and Namine on their _date _last night. When they got to the boys room they split up and Ana went to her dorm.

" So who are you going to pick?" Sora asked Roxas once they had gotten into their room and had gotten comfortable. Roxas answered Sora's question with a confused look.

" Ana or Namine?" Sora asked again after his attempt to make Roxas understand what he meant in the shortest way. I still don't know. It's even harder now…" Roxas told the boy quietly while looking at his feet.

XxXxXxXxX

At 6:30 Roxas started his "pre-Namine" routine. His "pre-Namine" routine consisted of the same things as his morning routine except he did everything more thoroughly and with more thought and perfection. Also, he would put on some Axe spray deodorant. When he was finished with that routine he put his Chucks on and walked out. He would later realize that he was in such an excited and nervous rush around his room that he had forgotten to put on his Rob Zombie jacket, which he always wore and referred to it as "The Luck Robby".

He nervously walked up to Namine's door and knocked with a firm and shaky knocks.

_Calm down and just be yourself!_ Roxas thought while waiting for Namine to open her door. Namine opened the door half a minute after that thought wen through his head. Namine was actually wearing all white tennis shoes instead of her usual white and pink flip-flops.

" Ready to go to the park?" Roxas asked and smiled and put both of his hands in his empty pockets.

" Mhm," Namine replied also slightly smiling.

The two teenagers walked around the park while holding hands and talking about random things.

" Can we sit?" Roxas asked stopping in front of a park bench and looking at Namine.

" Tired out already?" Namine asked jokingly while poking Roxas in the chest and giggling.

" I wanna ask you something," Roxas stated once they had sat down on the bench and got as comfortable as they could.

" Go for it," Namine said shifting so she was facing the boy sitting next to her and holding her hand.

" Yesterday you were gonna say something to me something but you were interrupted by Sora and Kairi. What were you going to tell me? It may sound stupid that I'm asking but I'm very curious," Roxas said after he got the nerve to ask her.

" It's not stupid. I was gonna say…" Namine trailed off.

" Namine you can tell me anything," Roxas said and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Okay. Roxas I think I'm in love with you," Namine finally said. Her cheeks turned almost neon red. Roxas was filled with happiness and smiled at the delicate looking blonde girl.

" Namine I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you," Roxas told Namine in a very soft and gentle type of voice. Namine's cheeks slowed dimmed in color until they were finally her original color.

The two of them slowly moved closer. Until it happened. Their lips locked together in a gentle and soft kiss. They both slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

Hello, my fans! It's Ryan. I'm very happy with the feedback I've received and I want those REVIEWS and VIEWS….stay tuned for some upcoming TWISTY chapters!!


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Prologue:**

It is two weeks after Roxas and Namine had their first kiss on a bench in the park. They started dating that day, on the walk home from the park to be exact. Everyone still hates school and Sora and Kairi's relationship is going great. The day is Sunday and Roxas is sitting alone on his bed, Sora's with Kairi, no big surprise there. Roxas is waiting for Namine to come over. They had made plans to hang out, and possibly make out, as he and Namine would always say whenever they made plans. Every time Roxas said that in his head he always chuckled either out loud or in his head.

**The **_**Real**_** Chapter 12:**

At 12:24 p.m. Roxas heard a light knock at his door. It was more of a tap then a knock, which automatically told him that it was Namine at the door. Roxas turned himself away from the television and got off of his bed to get the door. He walked across the fairly big carpeted dorm room and opened the door slightly. He had opened it just enough to see his beautiful and delicate looking blonde girlfriend standing in the hallways outside of his room. Roxas always loved to hear himself say and think of her as his girlfriend. Namine silently stood there looking red eyed and sad.

"Hey, Namine," Roxas said in a surprisingly awkward way. He didn't know what it was but something was making the whole situation awkward for both of them.

"Hi Roxas," Namine said in tone that was quieter than her usual tone which was pretty quiet to begin with. She also didn't even look at Roxas when she was speaking to him.

" Well, don't just stand out there in the hallway. Come in," Roxas said invitingly but still awkwardly while he opened the door more so she walk in. Namine looked at him and slowly and silently walked into the room. Once she was in the room fully she went back to looking downwards at her white sandals.

The two teens watched TV for awhile. During the time that they were watching television Roxas was both watching and constantly fighting his urge to ask her what was wrong. He fought himself because he was scared a little about the possibilities of what her answers could be. Eventually Roxas gave into the temptation to ask her. He turned off the TV and looked into Namine's bright blues. Namine looked back at him but in a very distant way.

" Namine what's wrong?" I've never seen you like this before," Roxas said sounding worried, because well, he _was_ worried. Namine suddenly started quietly crying. The quiet crying and few tears on her face suddenly turned into her sobbing. She grabbed Roxas around his chest around his ribs and buried her face into Roxas's shoulder area. Roxas grabbed her tightly but lovingly. He never wanted to let go of his blonde girlfriend that he would die a thousand painful deaths for.

The boyfriend and girlfriend sat huddled and cross-legged on the rough carpet of Roxas's room. Namine slowly stopped cryingand stopped soaking Roxas's shirt sleeve and chest area. She eventually pulled away from Roxas and said, " Roxas…"

" Namine tell me. What is it? What's wrong?" Roxas said wanting the details about why she was so upset. Namine looked like she was going to cry again but instead she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

" Roxas…I…have to…" Namine trailed off and swallowed hard once again.

" Have to what?" Roxas said having to strain to her the girls words.

" I have to move," Namine said and looked down at the carpeted floor.

" What…" Roxas said In a weird and confused form of a question.

" My parents called me this morning and told me I have to move away. I'm leaving this Tuesday," Namine said. Tears fell from her sad looking eyes once again. They hit the carpet and got absorbed into it.

" No…" Roxas said putting his hands on his forehead just above his eyes. He sat like that staring at his still crossed legs for about five minutes.

" Maybe you should go back to your room…" Roxas said finally.

" Roxas don't do this. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible as I can before I leave," Namine said looking heart broken.

" I want to spend time with but I… just need time to think," Roxas told the girl. He removed his hands from his hands which had left red marks on his forehead because of the heat and pressure.

"…Okay…" Namine said. She wiped her last tears away and stood up. She got ti the door when she heard Roxas ask her where she was moving.

" Some place called Traverse Town. It's not far, will you come visit some weekend's?" Namine asked hopefully.

" Of course," Roxas said slowly as he slowly got to his feet in an unsteadily way manner.

" Do you promise?" Namine asked as she walked through the doorway and into the hallway. She still hadn't closed the door but she had her left hand on the doorknob. She stood there half-turned and looking at the boy who was now standing in the middle of his room and facing her. He had a lone tear running down his right cheek.

" Yes, I promise," Roxas promised the girl.

" I love you," Namine reminded the sad boy.

" Forever and always," Roxas said and surprisingly smiling when he finished one of the other sayings, the saying was "I love you, forever and always". Namine silently closed the door with a smile on her face, too. What surprised Roxas was that through all the sadness and pain he just went through and the sadness and pain he was going to face in the future they were both still able to smile. They were smiling because they loved each other. No matter what they went through together and alone they still loved each other. Forever and always.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roxas woke up sad and still tired, it's Monday. As Roxas got out of his bed he thought about two events that made last Saturday and Sunday the worst weekend of his life. The first thing was Namine telling Roxas that she had to move away from him after only being in a relationship for two weeks. The other event was having to help Namine pack everything up into boxes, help her load them into her parents car, and the absolute worst thing was having to kiss the girl he loved good-bye. Roxas started his normal school morning routine. But today he did his routine in a slow and boring way. He would constantly say to himself: "_What's the point I'm not going be with Namine anymore_."

Once Roxas was done slowly doing his same old routine he grabbed all the school stuff he needed and sat with his back against the dorm room door while holding his knees and legs. He sat there for awhile thinking about the whole situation and he would even sometimes sneak in a suicidal thought or two. Finally Sora walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his school stuff, and he and Roxas walked out of the dorm room in a sad silence. Sora felt really bad for his friend because he could imagine leaving Kairi or Kairi leaving him. Even though Sora felt sorry for Roxas he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want Roxas to become angry at him as his way of venting out his feelings. Also, he didn't want to make his best friend even sadder because he could tell Roxas was already dying inside.

"Hey man, are you okay? I know you're going through a lot right now and I couldn't imagine this happening between me and Kairi and I just wanna tell you that you can tell me whatever is going on in your head…I'm here to help you, so just tell me," Sora said breaking the depressing silence while they were in the mid way point of their walk to first period class.

"You wanna know what I'm feeling right now?! I feel like poo! I'm sad, depressed, I feel alone, I'm angry at myself, I'm angry at Namine, I'm angry at everyone who's in a "perfect relationship" right now, and also I'm suicidal!" Roxas replied angry and yelling at his friend who he knew was only trying to help him but he didn't care right at that moment because he was too angry to care about anything or anyone.

Sora stopped and stood there completely stunned at what Roxas had said last…suicidal. Roxas didn't care about Sora at that moment in fact he sped up and left his friend behind him, completely speechless. As Roxas was speed walking away from his quiet best friend he noticed a few other students that were walking to class had stopped and were staring at Roxas as he walked away from Sora with an angry expression on his face.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When Roxas got to his locker he put in the three digit combination for his lock, yanked it back forcefully, took the lock out of the handle an opened his locker. Once he'd gotten his history book out of his locker he slammed it shut so hard it came back open all the way. He kicked it shut without as much force, then locked it and walked towards the history room. Once he had gotten into the history room he dropped his book onto his desk and it made a loud smacking sound. The sound woke up most of the students that were still either half asleep or fully asleep in their seats. He sat down into his seat and propped his cheek against his hand and stared at the empty desk where the girl that he loved used to be. He felt like turning invisible just so he could cry all his sadness and anger out.

Roxas made it to lunch without crying...he was hoping he wouldn't let it all out in the cafeteria. When Roxas walked into the lunchroom he saw all his friends at their usual table. He saw Sora look up at him then look down at his tray of food while shaking his head very slightly. Roxas threw his lunch that was in a brown bag into the big trash next to the cafeteria entrance. He wasn't feeling very hungry today. He started to walk towards the table with all his friends but then realized he didn't really want to have to talk to Sora right now so he changed his direction and walked to the always vacant table in the corner of the room and sat down his head in his hands. During lunch Roxas made a plan that he knew would probably fail, but then again he wasn't feeling very optimistic today so that could've just been his attitude. His plan was to take the train down to Traverse Town at the end of the day on Wednesday and meet Namine outside the school with a bouquet her favorite flowers, plain red roses.

**XxXxXxX**

Roxas went through his next classes without even paying attention and in art class he didn't finish the assignment he was assigned to complete by the end of class. After art class he slowly walked to his dorm alone while looking at the ground. He missed talking to Sora and walking to and from the school building with him. He wanted to apologize a lot but was nervous to apologize because he didn't want Sora to yell at him or anything like that.

**XxXxXxX**

Roxas walked into his dorm room to find Sora and Kairi laying next to each other in the bed and cuddling together, this was a usual afterschool thing and Roxas didn't usually mind it. Today was different though he suddenly was full of jealousy because everyone he knew was either happy single or with someone that they loved dearly and could spend time with. He started breathing in through his nose out of his mouth to try and vent his, but it didn't work so he grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door and slamming the door behind hoping it would snap the two out of their romantic embrace. In his angry slamming mood he had forgotten to lock the door but he didn't care enough to go all the way back inside just to lock it.

**XxXxXxX**

After Roxas worked most of his jealousy and his anger by the time he was done skating. Once he got back to his dorm room door he realized that Sora must've locked once he left to go skate. So he unlocked the door and walked in to find that Kairi must've left earlier. Sora was just sitting on his bed reading a book. When he walked in Sora looked up at him and then after half a second of watching Roxas come into their room and prop his board against the wall next to their desk and beside the door he looked down.

"What time did Kairi leave?" Roxas asked trying to break the awkward silence once he'd gotten comfortable lying down on his bed.

"Um, around 4:30ish why?" Sora asked closing it his book and setting it on the wooden end table near the end of his bed.

"I thought she'd still be here when I got back," Roxas said to boy.

"Oh, we were gonna go out for some dinner at the diner but she had to cancel…I don't know why," Sora said telling the Roxas about his previous plans.

"Look man, I'm sorry about earlier I was full of mixed feelings and I took most of my anger out on you…and I didn't mean to," Roxas apologized.

"It's alright I'm fine. I should've had more sense and known that you'd still be full of feelings…I just wanted to help you vent all of those emotions," Sora replied honestly.

"So…friends?" Roxas asked as he rasied his eyebrows.

"You know it," Sora said.

"Well it's about 6:00 what do you want to eat for dinner?" Roxas asked as he realized how empty his stomach was.

"How about we just make some peanut butter sandwiches?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Roxas agreed.

**XxXxXxX**

After Roxas and Sora made and ate their peanut butter sandwiches they just decided they would watch T.V. or pass time in their dorm room until they got tired and decided to go to bed. After watching T.V. until 8:30 and after they were done they read their assigned books. At 10:00 they went to bed.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unlike most school mornings, or any mornings actually, Roxas woke up with a thought already in his head. Once his alarm went off his head shot up off of his nearly practically flat pillow. The thought that ran through his head was:

_"Today is the day…time to put my plan into action."_

Then of course the second thought that passed through his still asleep head was:

_"Wow, this pillow sucks…I'm gonna need a new one."_

He silently laughed to himself not really one hundred percent sure why. Back on topic, what his first early morning thought meant was that today was Wednesday, the day the he's gonna surprise visit Namine in Traverse Town. He through a pillow on Sora's face because Sora slept straight through the sound of their beeping alarm clock. Sora shot up claiming that he was already up and was just snoozing.

"Yeah right…I'm sure that's true," Roxas replied sarcastically as he walked over to his dresser and pulled the second drawer out.

"Whatever," Sora said throwing the pillow back and hitting Roxas in the back of his head while he was bent down looking for a shirt.

"So are you gonna go and surprise Namine today?" Sora asked getting out of his bed and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Wednesday isn't it?" Roxas replied rolling his eyes because he knew that Sora knew he was going to go to Traverse Town.

"Um, I think it is…" Sora replied walking into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yes, today's the day," Roxas said putting his school stuff in his messenger bag that he had thrown onto his bed.

"Do you want any company on your trip? Me and Kairi could go with you to Traverse Town then just walk around or something," Sora asked spitting into the sink and then turning the faucet off.

"I guess so, if you wanna come," Roxas said to Sora.

Once Sora was done changing they two boys left the dorm and walked down the hallway talking about Roxas's plan and other things that were stupid and didn't really have a point to them.

**XxXxXxX**

Roxas was surprised that school had gone by so fast. He thought this for two reasons. One, because he was really excited to see Namine later and usually when he excited for something it usually takes forever to happen. Two, because he shut out every class he had and he hardly said anything during lunch. He just sat in his seat and thought about a lot of things, but he mostly thought Namine and if she'd be happy to see him.

Roxas was sitting in his dorm room on his bed with the TV on in the background but he wasn't paying attention to it, in fact he didn't even know what was on. He was waiting for Sora and Kairi, Sora went to Kairi's dorm with her and said they'd be back in ten minutes. It had been fifteen minutes since they both left. Roxas was a mixture of nervous and excited. He was nervous that he out deodorant on three times since they left and brushed his teeth two times.

Roxas sat on his bed for another three and a half minutes before Sora and Kairi came back. He turned off the TV and they walked out the door.

"So are you excited to see Namine?" Kairi asked obviously knowing that his answer would be yes.

"Yeah, but I'm also nervous. I'm gonna get her some roses on the way to the bus station…is that alright?" Roxas said.

Sora rolled his eyes because he doesn't like wasting time with "stupid" things like that.

"Oh it's fine. We're in no rush anyway. Right? " Kairi said looking at Sora and elbowing him in his arm.

"Yep, it's fine." Sora said rubbing the side of his arm and looking at Kairi.

Roxas slowly walked off the bus into the half deserted and half crowded looking Traverse Town. Sora and Kairi got out behind him.

"We'll walk with you to her school because they get out later than ours and then me Sora will leave you to wait for her alone," said Kairi who _always_ had to have a plan for what was going to happen.

"Alright," Roxas agreed as they started to walk towards the direction of Namine's school.

They got to the front of the school with four minutes left until they got dismissed. Sora and Kairi left Roxas almost right after they go there and said they were going to go shopping. Roxas waited the four minutes constantly staring at his watch and holding the flowers. Finally kids started to walk out of the school. He saw Namine walk out of the school talking to some girl and then stopped to meet up with a guy and the three of them walked down the steps chatting until the girl walked in a different direction. Roxas stood staring at the beautiful blonde girl and the other boy as they walked past the school gate and onto the sidewalk he was standing on. His heart stopped beating when he saw Namine stand up more and kiss the boy gently, what looked lovingly, on his cheek. As she pulled away Namine saw a boy out of the corner of her eye and then looked at him and realized it was Roxas. She

"Roxas?!" Namine said out of surprise.

"Namine? Who is this? What are doing?!" Roxas yelled back shocked.

"H-he's just a friend!" Namine said stillin complete shcok and a little embarrassment.

"Oh yeah he looks like "just a friend"…I trusted you…you said this could work out!" Roxas shouted at her filling with more and more anger.

"Roxas…I'm sorry but he is just an old friend!" Namine said.

"Whatever, good bye," Roxas said as he turned around and threw the roses in the trash can next to him.

He walked all the way back to the train station without looking back and when he got there he sat on a bench and called Sora telling them he was going back and they could stay.

**XxXxXxX**

He got back to the dorm in an hour and layed down on his bed for two hours until Sora came back and of course asked what happened.

"I don't even know..I saw her kissing another guy and then I threw the flowers away and walked away," Roxas said summarizing the heart breaking story to his friend.

"Wow, that's rough man…I'm sorry," Sora said not knowing what to say.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed," Roxas said turning over on his bed.

"It's seven o' clock," Sora said.

"I don't care," Roxas mumbled.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Roxas awoke very early the next morning. Roxas rolled over and looked at the digital alarm clock next to his bed. He stayed in a position of awe as he stared unbelievably at the tiny red digits. The clock read 5:31. Roxas had no clue as to why he had gotten up so early and why he could no longer sleep. As he thought back one thing popped into his mind and immediately ruined his morning, as if the clock hadn't already, the one thought that he had thought of was the day before. He sat in bed and wondered how Namine could do something so cruel to him. He felt like crying but he held back the tears until his sadness turned into immense anger. Not just anger at Namine or that random dude he saw her kiss, he was mad at himself. Pushing the bad thoughts out of his mind he got out of his tiny bed and turned the TV on and lowered the volume so he wouldn't wake up Sora.

Sora woke up an hour and a half after Roxas and immediately asked him how he was doing. After Roxas debated whether or not to ignore him or not he just said "It's the past I just wanna forget about it". Sora changed the subject and complained about how hungry he was.

At around 7:30 they turned off the TV and started their separate pre-school rituals. Roxas got dressed and packed up his lousy messenger bag as Sora took a quick shower. When Sora was finished showering they both brushed their teeth in the small white bathroom and then left for school.

The walk to their lockers was quiet for the most part and occasionally they would have bits and pieces of small talk here and there.

Once they got to Roxas's locker they went their separate ways, Sora went to his locker and Roxas went to history class. Once he got to the history room door he was hit with slight sadness that Namine would no longer be joining him. He shook it off, walked in, and plopped into his small one piece desk. After he unpacked what he needed from his bag he looked up and saw Ana walk in. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the beautiful girl enter the room.

"_There's always Ana…instead of her…" _Roxas thought as she waved and he waved back shyly.

She took the seat beside Roxas, Namine's old seat. As the two teenagers talked quietly Roxas couldn't help but feel that she was some sort of 'Namine replacement'. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

Roxas suffered through all his morning, Ana was in geography with Roxas too, he finally made it into the lunch room. He took his usual seat by all of his usual friends, minus Namine. Roxas wasn't interested in their conversations for the most part, but he finally perked up when Ana took the open seat next to him. Ana and Roxas talked amongst themselves for the rest of lunch. Before the lunch period was over Ana asked Roxas what he was doing after school, he said he wasn't doing anything and they made plans to skate in the park.

"See ya in art class," Ana said as she smiled and walked out of the lunch room.

Roxas left shortly after her and went to his next class, Science.

Science class flew by and Roxas got more and more excited for art as every minute passed by.

He thought he'd never make it but finally it was time to go to art. Roxas walked in and saw that Ana was already there. Roxas walked in the room all the way and Ana saw him and waved him over to the open seat to her left. He quickly took the seat and class began.

Roxas was sort of upset after class because it had gone by so fast, but he didn't care too much he would see Ana later anyway. They both quickly finished the assigned amount of work they were told to do so they had plenty of time to talk during the class period. When class let out all the students ran out of the room, except Roxas and Ana. They slowly walked out of the art room talking and occasionally laughing. They split apart once they got to Ana's locker and Roxas slowly walked to his dorm room by himself.

An hour after he departed from Ana Roxas was pacing around his room trying on and taking off different clothing items so he would look okay when he was with Ana. After finally deciding on an outfit he brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant, mouth washed and tightened the trucks on his board. Before he knew it there was a knock at the door. Before opening the door he pasued, straightened out his shirt and then turned the knob.

"Hey!" Ana said standing in front of the doorway holding her board.

"Wow, you look nice," Roxas complimented Ana.

"Thanks!" Ana said giggling and slightly blushing.

Roxas grabbed his board and locked the door. As they walked down the hallway towards the front doors they were talking about school, skating, music, and other random subjects.

Once they reached the park the skated around talking for about an hour and then they took a little break on a park bench and Roxas bought two bottles of water. They sat on the bench drinking their waters for about fifteen minutes.

"I heard about Namine…I'm really sorry…" Ana said breaking a silence.

Roxas stopped drinking and put the cap on his bottle.

"It's fine…It's just I can't stop thinking about her…no matter how much I want to…" Roxas said as he saddened more and more.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Roxas asked her after a thirty second silence.

"It's not my place to say…it's up to you Roxas," Ana replied looking him into the eyes.

"I'll think about it…" Roxas said as he looked back at her.

They talked on the bench for around ten more minutes until they got up and walked back. When they reached Roxas's room they stood outside his door and talked a little more and said their goodbyes. But, before Roxas opened his door Ana turned back around and stood on her tip toes and gave Roxas a gentle kiss.

"Just give it time. You'll get over her," Ana said before walking away and saying bye one last time.

Roxas opened his door and shut it behind. He stood there with his back up against the door and smiled…he was shocked, but happy. Before jumping onto his bed he pushed the switch on the door knob into the locked position.

Roxas lay on his bed for a couple minutes before going back out into the kitchen area and making his dinner of Ramen noodles and eating them alone in his room. About twenty minutes after he finished eating his dinner Sora came back from his date with Kairi. They exchanged their day's stories and then they watched TV for a couple hours before going to sleep. They both went to bed happy. Roxas was happy that Ana kissed him, and Sora was happy that Roxas was happy. Roxas couldn't wait for Friday.

**I just wanna thank everyone who has been reading **_**please**_** keep the reviews coming. Also, I promise this story is looong from over!**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roxas woke up surprisingly happy on a not so surprisingly sunny summer morning. He smiled inside and slightly outside has he threw the sheet back and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and start getting ready. After he was finished in the bathroom he talked to Sora for a couple minute and then Sora went to the bathroom and Roxas got dressed. Once they were both ready they grabbed their bags and walked down the hallway to their lockers. Along the way they were very talkative, the exact opposite of the day before.

They parted ways when they reached their lockers and Roxas quickly got his stuff and walked to his first class because he knew he was behind schedule. He made it to class a minute or two before the tardy bell rang and he went to his seat by Ana.

They talked quietly for slightly more than half of the class and until their teacher told them to pay attention, so they continued their conversation by passing notes for the remaining class period. Roxas kept wanting to bring up the kiss the night before but thought that it didn't feel right so he'd just talk to her later.

After his their first class together, history, they went their separate ways. Roxas went to math and Ana went to her second class, science.

Math was Roxas's least favorite class and the minute hand on the clock always seemed to crawl by, but today he wanted to talk to Ana more so the clock seemed to just stop completely. After much, much waiting in math the bell finally rang. Roxas was the first one out and didn't realize how much he had rushed until he had already gotten his stuff and still had four minutes until geography, which he had with Ana.

Roxas went to the classroom even though he was super early hoping Ana would be there and they'd have a couple minutes to actually talk. To Roxas's dismay she didn't she arrived kind of late and they didn't have any time at all. Roxas was half asleep after about ten minutes. Five minutes passed until Roxas got hit in the head by a small folded piece of paper. He immediately was knocked out of his mid class slumber. He unfolded the piece of paper and it read:

_"Heyy! Wake up!"_

As Roxas read it he smiled. He grabbed his notebook and ripped out a tiny piece of paper and wrote back, his note said:

_"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm awake"_

He flicked it over to her and watched her read it and write back. A minute or so later she flicked another note back asking what they were learning about. He wrote back and admitted defeat and said that he was asleep.

For the rest of geography they wrote notes that were pointless but entertaining. When class ended they walked out of the room and to lunch together.

Once they got their lunches and sat down Roxas saw his moment to talk to her about the kiss, none of the others had gotten their lunches so they were alone.

"Last night…what exactly did that kiss mean?" Roxas asked quietly looking at the fragile looking girl sitting next to him.

"What do you want it to mean?" Ana asked trying to avoid a specific answer.

"I don't know you're the one that kissed me…all I know was it was a pretty good kiss," Roxas said with some seriousness and some humor.

"Your cute when you're confused," Ana said with a smile, "But you liked it right?"

"Yes, I did…very much," Roxas said smiling back.

Ana looked at Roxas for a second before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, just as she had the night before and she couldn't help but be happy while she was doing so. Just as they pulled away they noticed Sora and Kairi walking over and went back to acting like none of what had happened had actually happened.

The rest of their lunch period was spent in the usual manner, Sora and Roxas would talk while Ana and Kairi would talk and then Sora and Kairi would plan their evening date and Ana and Roxas would talk.

"Since Sora's gonna be gone tonight would wanna come over and hang out?" Roxas asked Ana when Sora and Kairi were distracted with each other.

"Like a date?" Ana asked shyly.

"Whatever you want it to be, we can just hang out," Roxas replied to Ana's question.

"Alright," Ana said trying not to show too much excitement.

Roxas and Ana made a plan to have her come over at like 6:30, shortly after Sora leaves, and they would hang out and then they'd go get some food. After the made their plans lunch ended and Roxas went to his locker to get his science stuff. Sora walked with him.

"So, what're you gonna do while your best friends on a date tonight?" Sora asked with a little laugh.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Roxas replied looking back at him

"Uhh, TV? Sora asked.

"Exactly," Roxas said as they left his locker and walked to science class with his brown haired friend.

It was a normal science class, with anticipations of art class with Ana. Also, since Roxas didn't sit very close to Sora it was quiet. During the whole class Roxas couldn't decie whether his excitement of seeing Ana, in art class and later that evening, made the class go by faster or slower, but eventually the bell rang its same noise and Roxas got up left the room not waiting for Sora.

Roxas got to art class quickly, as he usually did, but not all because of Ana he also really liked the whole class. When he walked Ana was already in her seat and she waved to him when he walked in. They talk much before class started because they were preoccupied with getting their supplies out and waiting for their assignment. They eventually got their assignments and they spent the rest of the class talking about random things and deciding where they should go to eat later that evening. Class flew by and the minutes felt like seconds for Roxas as worked on his project and talked to Ana. When the bell did ring Roxas was sad because he wanted more time to talk but they'd have more time later when she came over and they got dinner.

After saying their goodbyes they split up and Roxas walked to his dorm room, not waiting for Sora to walk with him. Once he got in his room Roxas turned on the TV and laid on his bed and watched it until Sora left to go to the movies and dinner with Kairi. Once Sora left Roxas was in a rush to look his best in the half an hour he had until Ana cam over. In the thirty minutes he had he brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, cleaned up the room some and lint rolled all the hair of his clothes.

Roxas finished getting ready about five minutes before Ana got to his dorm. At 6:32 Roxas heard a quiet knock on the wooden door walked over and opened it up to see a blonde haired girl about his height, Ana. Roxas had never realized it before but she looked a lot like Namine.

"Hi," Ana said smiling at Roxas.

"Hey," Roxas said trying not to stare at her beauty.

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" Ana said looking up at him.

"Oh right," Roxas stuttered out as he stepped back and gave her room to walk in.

Ana walked past Roxas and into the room. Roxas closed and locked the door as Ana took a seat on Sora's bed. Roxas turned around and saw her and didn't know whether to sit next to her or across her. Finally, after making up his mind he walked across the small room and sat down on Sora's bed next to the blonde.

They talk, but sadly for Roxas didn't kiss, for an hour or so until they decided they were hungry enough to go eat. Roxas and Ana got off the bed and walked to the door. Roxas held the door as he followed her out of the room, making sure to lock it behind them.

They walked down the sidewalk side by side on the way to the fast food restraunt that they wanted to go to. The whole way Roxas felt the extreme urge to reach over and grab her hand but didn't, he didn't wanna make anything awkward.

Once they got to the fast food place. They ordered their food and then sat in a plastic booth in the back to eat. As they ate they talked most about skating and music. They finished eating in about twenty minutes and walked back down the same sidewalk only in the opposite direction.

They got to their dorms in thirteen minutes and Roxas walked Ana to her room and they stood outside her door for a few minutes.

"Thanks, I had a good time tonight," Ana said to the blonde boy.

"Your welcome but it was my pleasure," Roxas said.

Before Ana walked into her room she gave Roxas a kiss, which left speechless again.

Roxas walked slowly back to his dorm thinking about their 'date'. He got to his door and unlocked the door and shut it behind him forgetting to lock it.

"Door was unlocked," Sora said to a zoned out Roxas as he walked in about fifteen minutes after him.

"Why does it smell like perfume in here?" Sora asked Roxas, Roxas just looked at him.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Let me guess, Ana came over?" Sora said to Roxas with a slight wink.  
"Uh…yeah..." Roxas mumbled, he was surprised Sora had picked up on the smell of Ana's infatuating perfume.

"Well, what happened? What'd you guys do?" Sora said in anticipation as he changed into comfier clothes.

"Nothing really, we made small talk, then went out to eat and then we went our separate ways," Roxas said, turning his attention to the small TV.

"Was there…kissing involved?" Sora said with a quaint, little smile.  
"You bet there was kissing involved," Roxas said with a little laugh.  
For the rest of the night they made small talk about pointless things until they turned the lights off and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX  
** One Month Later**

Roxas woke up with a smile on his face, the smile that never seemed to go away. He was happy, beyond it actually, and he owed it all to his girlfriend…Namine.

** Sorry, I know it's been awhile since I posted and this chapter was short, but I'm starting to work on the next chapters more and more… Stay tuned!**


End file.
